Songs of The Fallen Goddess
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: Tsubaki Yayoi had never understood the full story but she is about to understand the reason behind the chaos from a man who could heal her for good.
1. I'll Be Gone Linkin Park: The Battle

**Author's notes Lyrics are in Italics, story is in normal.**

_Like shining oil, this night is dripping down. Stars are slipping down, glistening and i'm trying not to think what I'm leaving now. _

"Halt N.O.L identify yourself!" shouted the solders as they trained their guns at Jin Kisaragi, who cooly held one of his hands up while grabbing Yukianasa with his other. He then yanked it out of it's holster and froze all the N.O.L opposition in his way.

"Halt, Jin Kisaragi you are hereby under execution by the orders of the grand Imperiator herself!" announced a female voice which he knew all too well.

_**I was hoping it didn't have to come to this Tsubaki but it has to. **_thought Jin as he prepared himself to fight.

_No deceiving now, It's time you let me know, let me know. _

As the figure in the black cloak approached Jin with the empty eagle eye looking at him accusingly of an empty sin.

"Tsubaki, why the hell are you doing this, you know what the fuck the N.O.L is doing just why?" asked Jin.

"Noel Vermillion has infected you for along time Jin, and now you are at the point where you can't be cured so I must grant you mercy and release you from this world." explained Tsubaki as she took off her mask to reveal her beaten, pale starving face and her tattered red hair, but the most tormenting feature about her was her eyes which were a faded red almost white.

"As the N.O.L made you suffer!" declared Jin as he ran toward her with anger in his sword.

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes out there in the silence, I'll be gone. I'll be gone._

Jin and Tsubaki clashed weapons with one another without holding back.

"You are only shaming your family even further." said Tsubaki as she used Izayoi as a killshot that nearly hit Jin who countered with his Mist spear piercing crystal slash which hit her dead on.

_Let the sun fade out and another one rise Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone. I'll be gone. This in between us is getting thinner now, into winter now, bitter sweet. Across that horizon this sun is setting down. You're forgetting now, It's time you let me go. Let me Go. _

Tsubaki flew across the room, as a result of her being hit , she then recovered from the hit rather quickly but then she took another hit from Jin's Yukianasa.

Then all of a sudden, Tsubaki clutched her right eye as if she was in pain and kneeled down on her dirty black cloak. After that she got up and transformed her Izayoi into a claymore and clashed swords with Jin.

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes out there in the silence, I'll be gone. I'll be gone. Let the sun fade out and another one rise Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone. _

"Face the light Jin Kisaragi, The N.O.L will win." said Tsubaki as she suddenly began to collapse clutching her left eye in pain. Suddenly just when Jin was about to finish her, another figure appeared and saved her.

"Cut the crap Jin!" roared the figure, "She's had enough and besides she's on the verge of death."

"Out of my way brother!" hissed Jin as he knocked the figure on to the floor unfortunately near Tsubaki's line of sight.

_**"No way this is Ranga the Bloodedge , the one who… " **_thought Tsubaki as she gripped Izayoi with her hand tightly as she could.

_I'll be gone and tell them I couldn't help myself, and tell them I was alone. Oh, tell me I am the only one and there's nothing left to stop me._

"I see you have fallen down to the darkest abyss then within this Light I shall purge you forever!" announced Tsubaki as she turned Izaoi into a blade consisting of light energy which consumed her being. She then approached Jin at a blindingly fast rate but when it hit Jin, Izayoi broke into a million pieces.

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes out there in the silence, I'll be gone. I'll be gone. Let the sun fade out and another one rise Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone. _

"I'm sorry it had to turn out this way." said Jin as Tsubaki was crying hysterically on the floor, "Brother take care of her."

Then at that moment, Jin went up the tower of the N.O.L.

_I'll be gone. _

Rachel was not amused that Ranga had brought in a N.O.L officer , especially as one who was devoted to N.O.L.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Rachel.

"Jin told me to." explained Ranga as he held the girl to her, "She's dying Rachel can't you please take care of her?"

"Why should I take care of her?" rebuffed Rachel.

"Look rabbit, Jin is going on a suicide mission here and he left me to cure his girlfriend so just do this for him goddamnit!" cried Ranga as tears fell on the floor.

"I'll see what I can do." said Rachel as he took Tsubaki in her arms.

**Author's note Well here is part one of my multi-songfic epic. I don't own Linkin Park's song I'll be gone Anyway hope you enjoyed this. **


	2. Crimson Camilla Part 1: Sorrow

_You are Crimson Camellia before the sun is rising, dreamt to bloom beautifully and beautifully surely._

Tsubaki woke up in a velvet bed with a lightheaded feeling in her head, when she woke up she felt light headed.

"You're awake that is good." said a voice belonging to a little girl with blonde hair tied in pigtails wearing a black dress, "Allow me to Introduce myself I am Rachel Alcaurd."

_But don't bloom, withered fell and rotted like a bloody fountain. _

"What happened to me?" demanded Tsubaki.

"Izayoi had corrupted your blood." explained Rachel , "So I had to drain it all out of your system."

"You what?" yelled Tsubaki suddenly jumping out of bed and running toward Rachel.

"Calm down lady!" shouted a voice she knew very well and hated with all her heart.

"Ranga the Bloodedge!" roared Tsubaki as she redirected herself at the source of the voice with fury.

_Your wishes come out as we live, so we must die. As you commit a crime, so must you receive a punishment don't accept a stupid question. _

_Why, yes._

_You Scattered… _

As Tsubaki found himself toward Ranga, he held out an arm.

"Look Lady I don't want to hurt you or anything but you are making this worse for yourself." reasoned Ranga.

Tsubaki was about to strike Ranga but then Rachel held Tsubaki's arm back.

"Stop acting Like a child in my mansion." said Rachel.

"You are enemies of the N.O.L." declared Tsubaki, "Plus you are friends of Noel Vermilion, the distortion who shouldn't exist."

"The N.O.L are destroying this world!" said Ranga, "Didn't Terumi tell you that even if Noel didn't come Jin would have died."

_In cold blood_

_(I was gonna desperately become beautiful for them)_

_Laughed at them_

_(Still, they smiled at me, for me, for such me) _

_Don't look back _

_(If you say "Need a punishment" , you may rot me so easy) _

_Your many friends_

_(But how will you sublime their desire instead of me) _

_Don't you think so. _

"What?" weakly said Tsubaki as she was on the verge of tears, "Is this true?"

"I'm afraid so." replied Rachel.

Then without warning, Tsubaki hugged Ranga tightly and cried hysterically.

"It's alright, there, there." comforted Ranga as he huged Tsubaki back.

**Author's Note I don't own Crimson Camilla, it is property of Vocaloid nor do I own Blazblue. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Me & Creed: Renewed

_You've heard that sound, just from the ground. _

Tsubaki slept heavily with Sorrow as Ranga watched her cry even in her sleep.

_**"Poor girl, I just wish that I could do something." **_Thought Ranga as the door behind him creaked.

_How long they've been in here , you've been in here, You've found the proof that was the truth. _

"Ranga." whispered a voice that belonged to Rachel.

"Yeah, rabbit." replied Ranga in a quieter tone.

Rachel hesitated a moment but then breathed heavily then whispered something in Ranga's ear.

_Your daddy's face is on the way, people look into my face I don't care about it. _

"What Jin is dead?!" yelled Ranga.

"Shhhhhh not so loud you imbecile she might be listening." replied Rachel as she kept one eye on Tsubaki who began to stir from her slumber and then awoke more sorowful than before.

"Jin's dead." she cried out loud.

_You've found out how you were born. _

"There there." comforted Rachel as she held Tsubaki in her arms while Ranga had his back turned to the two girls.

_It's time for me my sword and flame to protect you, just so you can see the fire we're flying in the sky. _

"Ranga, why aren't you helping her?!" demanded Rachel as she was still holding Tsubaki.

"She's had enough." said Ranga as he drew his sword.

"Enough of what?" asked Rachel.

"All she's done is cry every single time the N.O.L took something away from her," said Ranga, "Well it's time it's time to get mad."

"B….b…..but it's my fault." muttered Tsubaki.

_No one blames you, NO! Forget your self-abuse. _

"Bullshit!." said Ranga as he lightly slapped her face, "What you did in the past may be on you but Jin, The people behind it are the goddamn fucking hypocrites who call themselves order who stole both my siblings into their twisted bullshit and you know what they have a name, The N.O fucking L. Here's my option for you , you can either continue crying your regrets like someone who's blind or you can unleash your anger that the N.O.L sealed up and help me tear these bastards down so they regret messing with you."

"I….I….." stammered Tsubaki who stopped crying,"I want to unleash my anger at those bastards."

Ranga then grined as Tsubaki smiled slowly and went back to sleep with her heart set on fire.

_**His aura is a welcoming blue flame, I can see and feel that at the same time but yet I want to be like- who are you kidding I was like that at school but now I can be that once more **_Thought Tsubaki as sweet dreams lulled her to sleep.

**Author's note I don't own Blazblue nor do I own Me & Creed, they belong to their rightful owners. If I owned Blazblue, I would make Ranga say that speech. **


End file.
